Coffee Tea or Milk
by lamune.soda
Summary: The Elgang's fight with Ran draws closer, so a break in Hamel City right before the battle was an ideal plan. Raven, on the other hand, may not get the breather he intended. Note: I wish Chloe was a PC, so I'll give her the title of EE (Eclipse Enforcer) Warning: LEMON... lots of lemons! **VC/EE/BS/NW/SD**IS/DW**TT/?**
1. Coffee Tea & Milk

As the gang draws closer to Ran in the Halls of Water, they encounter heavy resistance proving to be too much for them which finally forced the gang to pull back to Hamel City to have a well deserved rest. While on their conquest, they managed to convince Chloe to be an ally and even made the attacks from Ran cease for the moment. Everyone is currently resting or touring around the city to pass the time. They're in their 3rd class by the way.

**Raven-Veteran Commander**

**Rena-Night Watcher**

**Eve-Battle Seraph**

**Elsword-Infinity Sword**

**Chung-Tactical Trooper**

**Chloe-Eclipse Enforcer**

**Ara-Sakra Devanam **

* * *

Several weeks later

Raven was resting in a room provided by Penensio, which was a white room with decor with Hamel insignias and furniture that was of the highest quality. Even if it was out of Raven's element, the gang didn't want to deny the city's hospitality. The sun begins to rise and Raven would, like always, get up first and prepare for the day. But this morning was different, due to the fact that he was pinned to his bed by dark elf with a face showing ill-intentions. Raven in a calm-manner asked,"What's the meaning of this, Chloe?" Chloe, only dressed in only white panties and a bra, answers with a smile,"Giving a reward for your kindness in the past few weeks, or do you harbor feelings for another elf already?"

Raven's eye twitched and got up to pinned Chloe against his bed. Raven sternly replies,"We are at war right now and everyone should be focusing on ending it, that includes you, Chloe." Chloe not a bit fazed simply played with his necklace and asked a final question," Would you like some coffee, Veteran Commander Raven?" Raven confused is taken by surprised when someone that wasn't Seris touched lips in a hungry assault. Raven quickly pushed away, feeling drowsy and his body heating up. Looking at Chloe again to see her with a smirk and a bottle marked with Joaquin's face. Raven slumped against the headboard, looking at Chloe with seductive eyes. Chloe waited with open arms as their morning was about to get started.

* * *

Raven woke up some time later to find it was already noon. Quickly getting dress and questioning about what happened that morning was even real. Raven looks around for evidence, making certain nothing did happened, but found nothing that would prove the event a reality, except for the claw marks on his back that he couldn't see. Sighing in relieve, Oberon hovers into his room with a letter. The letter was a reminder of the lunch he promised Eve in the Hamel Outskirts. Raven remembered that he wanted to talk more about Nasod technology and Eve suggested a quiet place like the outskirts to do so. As Raven headed towards the outskirts he comes in view of the Battle Seraph sitting at a table under a tree, accompanied by her two loyal drones.

Raven-"Good day, Eve."

Eve-"Good day."

Eve as expressionless as ever, since she gave up her emotions in order to become stronger, offered Raven some tea. The two talked non-stop about Nasod, while Raven continued with his tea and sausage croissant, and Eve eating a Red-Bean sherbet. Eve suddenly asked a question about his thoughts of her. With Raven's respond,"You're an irreplaceable comrade." Eve showed an irritated expression, surprising Raven. Before Raven knew it, he remember all the moments that both he and Eve shared that would make them more than just comrades. Before Raven could say something, Eve ordered Ophelia and Oberon to return to the city and wait for her return. Once they were out of sight, Eve begins to talk about another plan to revive her race if they were to ever fail to recover the power of El. This plan included Eve and half-Nasod, Raven to reproduce the old-fashioned way. This talk resulted in another expression, embarrassment. Raven expressed the same reaction looking at his cup then back at Eve. Eve had a Pocky stick in her mouth from the sherbet and placed the end in his mouth, then started munching, getting closing until finally. Both fell out of their chairs with Eve propped on top of Raven still holding the kiss.

* * *

Hours pasts, as the two lay nude under a table clothe thinking about the Eve's suggestion and what they just did. It almost felt as unreal as the time with Chloe, making him think this was a dream too. Eve crawled on top of Raven.

Eve-"It appears we're out of tea, Raven. let us return to the city before dark."

Raven nods and the two got dressed and headed back to the city. By the time they reached the house the gang was staying at, it was dinner time. Raven found himself sitting between Chloe, who wouldn't stop teasing him by touching his leg, and Eve, who constantly brushes up against him. At this point, Raven was aware of that everything that has happened indeed happened. Rena held a glare at Raven from across from him. Even with the awkward atmosphere, the others continued to enjoy their meals. Once done the girls went to bath house first and when finished, the boys had their turn.

In the large bath the guys were chatting about life. Elsword talking about the dimension witch and Chung with his day with the most trustworthy COBO employee, Luriel. The two start questioning Raven about the obvious connection between him and Rena, not really doing well when collecting information. Elsword and Chung both headed out first, telling him to treat Rena kindly, both receiving a bump on the head. A few minutes later Raven was drying off and wrapped his towel around his waist. Before he could put on his clothes, the door opened with Rena standing in the way with a towel of her own wrapped around her body. Raven looks away and shutters,"I..I..I thought y..you already took a bath." Rena responded casually,"I did, I just thought of enjoying a cold bottle of milk before heading off to bed. Would you like one, Raven?" Rena then tossed him a bottle without warning, causing him fumble it then spilling it all over Rena.

Rena-"Geez Raven. I have to take another bath."

Raven-"S..s..sorry, I will give you some privacy."

Raven attempted to walk by again only to get stopped by Rena hugging him from behind. The milk covered Rena was making Raven react, giving him more reason to get out of there. The next thing he feels are two bare mounds pressed up against his back, making him tense up. Rena whispering into his back,"After we take back El, I might return back to my people permanently. So we should at least do this much, Raven." From that point Rena guided Raven back to bath. Several hours later Raven and Rena exited the bath clothed and headed towards their rooms. Rena gave Raven another deep kiss, before saying good night and telling him not to be wasteful of beverages. Raven laid in his bed, looking non-stop at the ceiling, contemplating why the events of that day happened. Chloe probably did what she did, because of her connection with him of also being a fallen warrior and another reason might be to make Rena jealous. Eve's request for him to be partner for the revival of her race. And Rena who wishes to deepen their relationship, before it's too late. Finally closing his eyes, he drifts off to sleep.

The next morning, Raven groans in sleep, feeling heavier. Opening his eyes to view three maidens looking directly at him. Chloe in her underwear, Eve in a nightie, and Rena in a button shirt and panties. Raven in a panic asks,"What's going on?" Rena pouted,"It appears I'm not the only one sharing your love, Raven." Eve emotionless responds,"This action is unforgivable." Chloe on the other-hand, had a smirk and a question,"So, which one will you choose Raven?"

Chloe-"Coffee?"

Eve-"Tea?"

Rena-"Or milk?"

Raven-"Ummm...shadow step!"

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks**

Lamune:Work at Elbucks, Raven.

Raven:No.

Lamune:But you get to be hands-on with the smooth coffee and the elegant tea and the creamy milk. You can even have them together. You should try coffee with milk.

Raven:No. I won't have Chloe and Rena at the same time.

Lamune:What are you talking about!? I'm talking about the drinks!... （；¬＿¬) veteran pervert...

Raven: HARPOON SPEAR! ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

Lamune: Gyyahhhhhhhhh! ~(x_X~)


	2. More Coffee

**Can't stop putting Raven in situations like the ones in chapter one, so here's more with detail. **

**Warning Lemon**

* * *

During their break, the Elgang are still given side quests, one in particular includes Shadow monster control at the Temple of Frozen Water. This request was given to the Veteran Commander as the others either continued to relax or took a request of their own. Raven made his way passed enemies with ease, burning them to a crisp. Before going any further, a shadow is seen in the corner of his eye.

Raven-"Do you need something, Chloe?"

Chloe-"Nothing, just watching your your back or would you deny a helping hand."

Raven-"Do as you wish."

Chloe-"Don't worry, I will."

Chloe gives Raven an innocent smile while hiding the aphrodisiac she used on him on their first night together behind her back. Chloe begins getting closer and closer to Raven, until the ground began to violently shake. Both commander and dark elf look up to see a massive avalanche barreling down towards them, Raven quickly blasts a hole in the side of the mountain and grabs Chloe, jumping into the opening. In the pitch black cave, Raven illuminates the darkness with a flame from his Nasod arm.

Raven-"Chloe! Chloe! Where are you?!"

Raven then hears a groan and shines his arm in the direction of the noise, in his view was Chloe dripping wet in weird liquids and her already-revealing armor set soaked. Raven notice a root growing out of the wall and lights it up in order to help Chloe. Raven took off his jacket and places it over Chloe who was shaking. Looking around for an exit, unaware to Raven, Chloe wasn't shaking because she was cold, but because of the aphrodisiac. Chloe begins sliding fingers over her slit and biting down on her finger to bottle up any noise, but failing. Raven turns back and asks Chloe if she was alright. Only hearing muffled moans, Raven places a hand on her shoulder, causing Chloe to scream in ecstasy. Raven completely caught off guard, feels his entire body pulled forward on top of Chloe. She locks her arms around his head, forcing her way into Raven's mouth, coiling her tongue around his and biting his lower lip. Raven pulls away, but doesn't get away due to Chloe's legs wrapped around his waist.

Raven-"C...chloe, stop acting out of control."

Chloe-"You try to be serious, veteran commander, but your little soldier is being honest."

Chloe places a hand on Raven's crotch while the other hand peels off the cloth covering her bust, receiving more reactions from Raven. The final act that pushed Raven off the edge was when Chloe whispers to him,"Don't you want your morning coffee?" Raven starts attacking one of her exposed breasts by nibbling and sucking her light pink nipple, receiving more moans from Chloe. Thanks to the aphrodisiac, Chloe continues to orgasm nonstop, but that never seemed to stop her from wanting more. Now Chloe begins grinding against Raven, who gets the message and takes out what Chloe was hungry for. Sliding her panties to the side, and placing the head of his massive gurth at her entrance. Chloe now begging for him to hurry up, receives it all at once making Chloe's lilac eyes roll back and mouth open wide. The cave has moans and grunts echoing throughout the entire interior. Raven finally releases his seed deep inside Chloe who lets out one final scream before reverting to heavy breathing.

What felt like hours, Raven sat against the cold wall with Chloe sleeping against him covered by his jacket and Nasod arm. A sudden glimmer of light catches Raven's eye. Picking up a shard of glass with Joaquin's face, Raven had a sweat drop figuring out the culprit behind all that primal behavior, but can't help feel refreshed and guilty at the same time. Raven falls back asleep with Chloe snuggling closer to him.

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks  
**

Raven:Welcome to Elbucks. (¬▂¬)

Chloe:Hmmm, now you're serving me coffee, Raven? (￣ω￣)

Raven:One coffee, that will be 10 ED. ( -_-)旦~

Chloe:I don't have money.

Lamune:Welcome to the Elbucks team.（・∀・）


	3. More Tea

Raven was called down to Altera, because the Chief Adel of the Ponggo Race offered him a maintenance check on his arm. Accepting the kind offer, Raven enters the very workshop he received his Nasod arm upgrade. Greeted by Amos, he instructed Raven to take off his shirt and jacket, and to lay on a metallic table.

**Amos-"We'll put you under some gas, so you don't have to deal with any pain that may occur, pong."**

Raven's face is then covered by a mask that begin pumping sleeping gas into his system, slowly putting him to sleep. Amos and his colleagues wait for the one who arranged the appointment and out comes the Battle Seraph.

**Amos-"Everything is prepared for Raven's maintenance checkup, pong. Is there anything else, pong?"**

**Eve-"I shall carry out the rest of the operation, so everyone may leave."**

Amos looks at everyone and shrugs his shoulders, then leaves. Once the door closed, Eve ordered Ophelia and Oberon to guard the entrance. Eve then turns towards a sleeping Raven and performs a checkup on his arm. When opening a few panels, Raven's nuclear core emits a strong wave of heat causing Eve to sweat a bit. Working on his hand, to ensure no damage was present, triggers the second core, making the entire room heat up. Working her way to his shoulder, Eve ended up stripping down to only her leotard due to the heat. Eve found it troubling to work on Raven's shoulder so she positions herself on Raven's chest. Eve ended up knocking away Raven's mask, but was too focused on the Nasod arm to notice. Minutes past and Raven begins to wake up a little, coming in view of Eve's bottom, streaming with sweat. Observing Eve's figure more closely, making it hard to believe something so delicate is the Queen of the Nasod. Noticing Eve's head movement, Raven thought it would be best to act like he was still under the gas. Eve looks over her shoulder to face Raven, calling his name to make sure he was still sleeping, she gets closer and closer until she was laying on top of him and right in his face. Lucky for him, the heat hid his blush from Eve. The Battle Seraph then goes in for a deep kiss.

Raven doing his best not to show any reaction, but couldn't control his lust resulting from not only the kiss, but Eve's sweaty body rubbing against him. Eve then stops and looks back at what was bumping against her leg. Then a new form of foreplay came into mind for the Nasod Queen as she sits right on Raven's face, and begins rubbing his crotch with her bare feet. Eve's body felt like a feather to Raven, but her pheromones came down heavy. Noticing his painful erection, Eve skillfully unfastened his pants, freeing his member. Looking in awe, Eve begins massages it while pleasuring herself with her slender fingers. Raven with his eyes covered, still had his nose and mouth position right below her honeypot, getting an even stronger scent. Slipping her bottom piece to side to pleasure herself bare, she starts dripping love juices into Raven mouth.

It was only a matter of time before Eve and Raven lose it. Eve squirting all over Raven's midsection and Raven cumming over Eve's white silky legs. After a couple of seconds of recovering her composure, Eve makes her way off Raven, but is stopped as Raven's arm wraps around her waist.

**Eve-"Y..you *huff* are awake *huff* R..raven."**

Raven didn't say a word as he sat on the table with Eve pinned against him and begun nibbling her neck. He couldn't forgive her for this sneak attack so he lifts her up over his aching member. Eve surprised by his action is then shocked as her eyes roll back into her head as she receives every inch of him. Lifting her back up, taking it all out at once, rams it back into her. Eve did her best to support herself by latching on to Raven neck, but prove nothing more than a easy way for Raven to steal more kisses. Thus the pace increased causing more noise to escape her mouth.

**Eve-"T..too ahh tooo ah ahhh r..r..rough, Ravennnn! Ahhh I'm...I'm mmmmn BREAKINGGGG!"**

Raven now standing in front of a shinny metal wall, they could themselves clearly. Raven supporting Eve by placing one arm under both legs, as his Nasod arm was still burning hot, rested at his side, caused Eve to feel even tighter and she continued to get tighter when Raven squeezed her legs closer together. Getting closer to climax, Raven releases inside Eve. Eve looks in the reflection, seeing white ooze dripping from her honeypot and her erotic face with a drunken smile. Raven backs up towards the table and lays down, breathing heavily. Eve flips over and rested on Raven with her long hair sticking to both of them.

_**Minutes later**_

Raven and Eve, cleaned up and fully dressed, exit the workshop. Ophelia was poking Oberon with a stick to see if he was alive from the all the nosebleeds.

**Raven(embarrassed)-"Thanks for c..checkup, Eve."**

**Eve(poker-face)-"Starting now, it will be done on a regular basis. I shall bring ice tea next time."**

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks  
**

Lamune:Raven, teach the new employee how to make honey tea.(ノ^∇^)

Raven:I guess I'll start. (´･_･`)

Eve: No need, I am highly experienced.(●_●)

Raven: Then I'll leave you too it.ヽ（・＿・；)ノ

Eve: Kyaahh. ( ≧Д≦)

Raven: What Happened?! (/ﾟДﾟ)/

Eve:I spilled honey all over myself. o(╥﹏╥)o

Raven:...（。-＿-。）

Lumune: Quit staring at the honey glazed Eve and get back to work! ヽ(≧Д≦)ノ


	4. More Milk

**Infinity Sword and Dimension Witch invite Night Watcher over to Ruben, so they could have fun in the water holes of White Mist Swamp. The idea was to only have a trip with only the three original Elsword members, but Rena convinced the two to invite the Veteran Commander, who was blindsided by the trip. Now walking through the swamp, Elsword and Aisha talking and laughing while Rena clinging onto Raven's arm. Elsword in red and white shorts, Aisha in a frilly purple two piece, Raven in black and brown shorts, and Rena in a green bikini with a yellow pareo around her waist.**

Raven-"You're clinging too much, Rena."

Rena-"Are you unsatisfied with my choice in wear?"

**Rena squeezes Raven's arm between her soft mounds, making him turn away, which produces giggle from her. The group stops in front of a large water hole that was perfect: sparkling water, a perfect balance of sunshine and shade, and conveniently placed trees and rocks making the place feel private. Before Elsword could jump into the water, Aisha stops him.**

Elsword-"What now, Aisha?"

Aisha-"The obvious, I need help putting on some sunscreen."

Elsword-"Geez, fine. Raven, you can't go in until I'm done with shorty here, alright?"

Raven-"No rush, Elsword."

Rena-"Yeah, Raven needs to put some on me anyway."

**Raven looks at Rena who had her pearl white back facing them and holding her long hair in front of her. Rena's next action made the entire group red in the face as she took her other hand and pulled on the string of her top. Aisha slaps the back of Elsword's head and shoves a bottle of sunscreen into his stomach. Aisha was laying on her stomach as the Infinity Sword obediently rubs lotion on her back with a large bump on his head. Rena, also on her stomach, was very relaxed as Raven massage lotion over her back. The Night Watcher calmly looks ups at Raven and whispers,"Do you want to do the front as well?" Rena slightly turned causing her bust to move with the motion and in view was her pink nipple in all its glory. Luckily Raven was blocking the view from Aisha and Elsword, but quickly pushes Rena down to hide what shouldn't be shown so easily. Raven quietly mumbles,"What were you thinking? We can't have those two thinking we're perverts." Rena answers back,"What ever you say, Commander, don't forget my bottom half okay." Raven hesitantly slides his hand down to her slender legs. Rena then notices Aisha staring at her huge breast with a face of jealousy. She then makes eye contact with Rena who just winks at her, causing her to be flustered. Rena wanted to play around more and took Raven's hand and placed it on her butt and under her swim suit, telling him he forgot a spot. Aisha seeing that as a challenge grabbed Elsword's hand and did the same, except told him not to be a coward and get to work on that spot.**

**With both girls finally running into the water, Raven and Elsword had to cool their heads after that heart-pounding endeavor. It was until the girls told them to play some beach ball with them they both joined in. After some time having fun, Aisha ended up tripping over a root and scrapped her knee. Asking if she was alright Elsword quickly picked her up bridal-style and told Rena and Raven not to worry. The two agree and Rena drags Raven down stream to explore some more.**

* * *

**Elsword couldn't hope for a better situation, thanking himself for agreeing to bring Raven. Aisha, with her injured leg extended on Elsword's lap, jolts up from his sudden action. Elsword licking her wound forces Aisha to cover her mouth from any moans. Elsword was even rubbing her inner thigh, making her squirm even more. Elsword taking this chance, positions himself between her legs while having the injured one sticking in the air so he could apply more of his medical treatment.**

Aisha-"S..stop it, you i..idiot."

Elsword-"Why? You look like you're up for it."

**Elsword inserts a finger into her slit, pulling out then tasting her essence, confirming it. Aisha gives up and pouts to side then lifts up her top, revealing her small, cute chest.**

Aisha-"Fine, but only a little. Rena and Raven might come back any second, so we can still do the rest in your room."

**Elsword begins to lightly nibble her nipples gaining more moans and even grinding his crotch against her. Taking her bottom piece off as well as Elsword, she slowly guides his member into her entrance. From that point on, Elsword puts it in full force and both drowning in pleasure.**

* * *

**Behind a large boulder, just ear-shot of the action, Rena and Raven listen intently to the current love session.**

Rena-"I'm happy to hear that they're this far into their relationship. Right, Raven?"

Raven-"All the more reason to leave them be."

**Raven starts walking down the stream with Rena humming and trailing behind him. Rena closes the distance between them and throws her pareo around his eyes. Raven not able to keep up with Rena's speed, feels himself get pinned against a tree.**

Raven-"R..Rena, what are you doing?"

Rena-"We haven't made love since our first time together and I need you to ease the pressure building up inside."

**Being blindfolded had an effect on Raven in that he couldn't move, even as Rena pulls down his shorts. Rena now comes face to face with the thing that took her virginity. Rena starts working both her hands back and forth along his member, trying her best to get it up. Raven lets out more grunts as Rena begins as session of licking and sucking, sounding out wet noises. The blindfold falls from Raven's face as he now sees Rena, completely nude, pumping him with her large bust. Rena, who couldn't even get the head of his hot rod pass her small lips, was forced to use her secret weapon. Their bodies getting hotter, Raven releases a hot load over her chest then sliding down into a sitting position. Rena still on her knees, swipes some of the cum with her finger and savors the taste, causing her to have a drunken smile. Seeing an opening, Raven pushed her on her back, making Rena let out a cute yelp. Raven now in control, raises her lower half to his face and begins feasting on her lotus flower. Rena letting out moans of pure bliss as Raven swirls his tongue around, tasting a flavor he hasn't had for a short while( ...only three days). Like Rena, there was licking and sucking, until he felt her body spasm and a flood of her nectar comes flowing out. After drinking as much as he could, he settles her down on his lap, facing him, while his erection light rubs her behind.**

Raven-"*huff*We should head back before *huff* the others get suspicious, Rena."

Rena looks to the side, noticing two pairs of familiar eyes watching them from the bushes, making Rena smile.

Rena-"*huff* We'll be fine, Raven, *huff* they might still be at it you know. And *huff* it's not like we can stop now."

**Rena gives Raven a deep kiss tasting both him and herself in his mouth. After parting, Rena struggles to lift herself with her numb legs, but finally manages to place the tip right at her entrance. Rena holding onto his shoulders and Raven with his hands under her bottom, she slowly inserts his gurth. After a few agonizing seconds, Rena manages to get half of it before needing to ascend off of him. Slowly going up and down, Raven is clutching his teeth from how tight she was. Sadly the pleasure reverted back into pain, because being cover in water and love juice made them lose grip of each other. Rena's honeypot swallows Raven's entire rod in one go, uncontrollable spasms, eyes rolled back, and mouth wide open but nothing coming out; Rena passed out. Regaining consciousness, Rena bites down on his shoulder as Raven lifts her up. Raven could hear Rena whimper, begging for more. As wished by Rena, Raven puts his entire length in Rena then back out then back in then back out...**

**Rena started drowning Raven into her cleavage as he ravages her. Time goes by and ends with the two yelling each others name. Rena releases more of her nectar and Raven fills her womb to the brim. Huffing and puffing, Raven pulls out and lays in the shallow water beside Rena. They only rested for a minute, because they had to retrieve their swim suits that floated down stream.**

* * *

**Upon returning, Rena and Raven spot Aisha and Elsword sitting idly by. **

Raven-"Sorry for our late return. Did you two wait long?"

**Zooming in on the bite mark on Raven's shoulder, made Elsword shutter.  
**

Elsword-"N..no way, man. Aisha takes t..too long to heal anyway. R...right, Aisha?"

Aisha focused on a hickey on Rena's inner thigh, which the pareo failed to hide.

Aisha-"YEAH! I..I mean ,yes, you t..two weren't even gone that l..long."

Rena-"That's good, I thought you two may have searched around for us, but nice to see that wasn't necessary."

**Elsword and Aisha break out in a cold sweat at Rena's statement, but play it off. The four start walking back, this time Raven and Rena were leading. Elsword and Aisha were speechless and all flustered from what they saw, causing Raven to look back.**

Raven-"Are you two alright? We do have a teleportation scroll from Ariel we can use."

Elsword-"We're fine, couldn't be better, 100%."

Raven puzzled, just took his word for it, before getting pulled by Rena.

Rena-"Then we can discuss what we'll have for dinner. Raven, what do you want?"

**Right there, Aisha and Elsword's imagination went wild, depicting Rena in only an apron and offering Raven food in erotic ways. Before Raven could answer, the Dimension Witch and Infinity Sword rush ahead telling them they forgot something leaving Raven even more puzzled, but Rena entertained.**

* * *

**Ran, slumped on his throne at the Water Temple .**

Ran-"Why do I feel like everyone forgot about me."

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks**

Lamune: Raven, the new shipment of milk has come by. Please take care of it.ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ

Raven: Will do.(￣^￣)

Rena: Hey, Raven! Look, I'm your new milk delivery girl. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ

Raven: That's great. （＾_＾）

Rena: I still have a whole rack to carry over, can you help me. (＾▽＾)

Raven: ∑(O_O；)

Rena: Uh Raven, Raven. Snap out of it! These milk jugs are getting heavy. o(；△；)o

Raven: Σ(゜ロ゜;)


	5. Soft Drink

It's been nearly a year as the war rages on. Not really, the Elgang and Ran are still at a stalemate, because word of more menacing enemies have appeared around Sander. So, the charge on the Water Temple was pushed back to a year to prepare all of Hamel for both Ran and what ever awaits in Sander. Sadly, the only one who had a high degree in war tactics was Elgang's very own Veteran Commander with his loyal Crow Mercenary Knights. During the past year, Raven was away discussing strategies and training soldiers along side Penensio in the city, the rest of the Elgang were completing quest and even came across Ara Haan who recently went from a Little Hsien into the Sakra Devanamin in a few mouths time. Raven never caught up with the gang the whole time, except from the occasional visits he receives from three certain maidens, will now have a proper get-together at a high-class restaurant that was kind enough to give them the place for the whole day.

On one side of the long table sat Dimension Witch, Infinity Sword, Battle Seraph, and Night Watcher. On other side was Tactical Trooper, Eclipse Enforcer (can't think of a better title for Chloe, oh well), Sakra Devanam, and then an empty chair. The table holds a large platter of delicious cuisines making some of the attendees eager and irritated.

**Elsword-"Where is he? We haven't seen him for a whole year and he's making us wait."(anger mark)**

**Rena-"Calm down, Elsword. I'm certain you just want to share what we did over the year."(sweat drop)**

**Chung-"I'm sure he has many things to share with us too. Besides, Raven has taken some Guardians under his command." (eyes sparkling)**

**Chloe-"That Lucy girl was near by, maybe he..."**

**Eve-"As the human saying goes, "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting four bodies. This makes your assumption wrong."**  
**(poker face)**

**Chloe-"It's two not four and I know he won't, because he's not the type to go on the offensive. He's so innocent and honest."(giggling)**

Ara confused about her meaning, jolts her head towards the door that slowly creaks open, silencing the room. Then bursting through the door comes Rod Ross causing a chorus of sighs to sound. Ara unaware of what Raven looks like asks.

**Ara-"Is that Raven?"**

**Rena-"No, in fact quite the opposite."**

**Rod Ross-"Good day everyone and my sweet angels! Great news, I've gotten wind of some rumors saying that there are signs of lost treasures that may belong to my ancestors. Seeing how everyone is busy with this idiotic war, I can only rely on you, the heroes of El. You will help, right, my majestic flower?"**

Ross grasps Ara's hands in his, causing her to feel very uncomfortable and it got worse to the point of shaking as Ross attempts to plant a wet kiss on her hand. Lucky for her, a hand grabs onto his shoulder stopping him short.

**Raven-"That's enough, nobleman Ross. Don't burden them with your scavenger hunts."**

**Ross-"Bite your tongue, mercenary. You have authority over some foot soldiers but not me. But I'll call it a day for I must see to my beloved Daisy."**

Raven moves to the side allowing the man to pass. Giving a tired yet warming smile back to his friends.

**Raven-"Sorry to let that happen during our first meeting in a while, he became sour ever since I gained more favor from Penensio."**

**Elsword-"Forget that wimp. We came here to see you remember."**

**Chung-"A whole year, seems longer though."**

**Aisha-"That aside, let's eat."**

Raven finds his sit next to Ara who still was tense, seeing how intimidating Raven appeared, but that quickly changed.

**Raven-"You must be Ara. I've been nothing but great things about you."**

**Ara-"T...thank you. But they're just being kind."**

Ara opening up more, she talks more about her history, where she came from, and her journey to save her brother, Ran. But the subject sudden lowers her spirits and causes her to look down in shame. Because Raven views Ara as a child places a hand on top of her head, giving her a nostalgic feeling from her past.

**Raven-"Ran couldn't have a more wonderful little sister. I think I can also say that you already feel like family to us."**

**Rena-"Agreed. You can call me big sister if you want."**

**Elsword-"*munch* I can *munch*be your big *munch* brother."**

**Aisha-"Chew your food first and she's older, so you'll be her little brother."**

Everyone starts laughing and enjoying their time together, but Ara's heart skips a beat every time Raven spoke to her. The day ends with everyone tired and eager for some sleep. The Sakra Devanam was tired and regretful for not really learning anything about Raven other than his current position and his name. With Raven on break from his duties for now, he spent the next few weeks with the Elgang as the time to finally face Ran approaches. Ara finds herself even more intrigued with Raven as he continued to show her what most people would call brotherly love. Without Ara noticing, she has developed a one-sided crush on the Veteran Commander. The Gumiho residing inside her though has set her sights on the Veteran with a different agenda.

* * *

Only a few days away from confronting Ran, Ara starts to get cold feet, because of the possibility of having to end his life as the only way to save him and that fatal blow may be dealt by her. Her uneasiness begins to show when she was nearly sliced in half by Elsword.

**Elsword-"Ara, are you alright?"**

**Ara-"Y..yeah, just a little distracted that's all. I'm going to call it a day."**

Ara retreated to her room in Hamel City, leaving everyone concerned. And Elsword getting whacked on the head by the Dimension Witch.

**Aisha-"Way to scare off Ara, Elsword."**

**Elsword-"I didn't do anything!"**

**Rena-"Ara has been acting strange lately, but it's understandable."**

**Eve-"We are in conflict with her elder brother. Such reaction is expected."**

**Chung-"Raven, maybe you can calm her down?"**

**Raven-"I would, but I don't think I'm the right person."**

**Chloe-"Why not? You are her "Big Brother" too."**

Raven caught off guard from Chloe's statement, he finds himself facing everybody raising their hands in agreement. The Veteran Commander walks over to Hamel City to help the Sakra Devanam in anyway that he can. Stopping in front of her door, Raven knocks and is invited in. Finding Ara overlooking Hamel on the balcony. Walking next to her, Ara just barely reaching Raven's shoulders, Raven begins his attempt to bring her closure.

**Raven-"Worried about meeting your brother, Ara?"**

**Ara-"Yes. The thought of my big brother being the enemy is unbearable. I could easily walk away and trust you guys in defeating him, but I want to save him."**

**Raven-"What you went through is similar to me for I too lost something precious to me and even lost my way. Harming innocent people with my unforgivable way of justice."**

**Ara-"Your way of justice?"**

**Raven-"Yes, a form of justice born from my obsession for revenge. I fell into darkness that many never come back from. But that is why I believe Ran will be saved."**

**Ara-"B...but how how can he be..."**

**Raven-"There's a way and we'll find it together. Because even someone like me was able to be saved by them and every time I fall, they're always there to wake me up to try again."**

**Ara-"You're right! If I continue to expect the worst outcome, then it will happen. I'll do it, I'll save Ran."**

**Raven-"Great to hear you in your usual cheery tone again, Ara."**

Raven places his hand on Ara's head as a big brother gesture. _This touch was different as visions of Raven's past from an orphan made commander and loving fiance turned framed criminal. Ara now looking through Raven's eyes, witnesses a roaring blaze in the background with Velder Knights standing over bodies of Crow Mercenary Knights scattered about, but the focus was on a man holding a woman by her blonde hair. The woman smiled with tear stained cheeks before a sword drags across her neck._

_**Raven-"SERIS!"**_

_Raven lunging forward is quickly impaled by spears, falling close to his fiancee, whispering her name once more before blacking out._

The vision ends, but switches to Raven going through Hell in obtaining his Nasod arm and causing havoc on towns. The final vision was a scene of him meeting Elsword, Aisha, and Rena. Ara saw all this in a mere second before breaking into tears. Raven in panic mode was about to remove his hand, but Ara places both hands over top, holding his hand tighter. Raven even more worried is suddenly surprised as Ara looks up to him with a bright smile yet shedding tears. Raven knowing that those weren't tears of sadness, simply smiled back.

**Ara-"Thank you big brother Raven."**

Even though Ara witnessed Raven's harsh past, the Gumiho sealed inside was more interested in the adult memories of Raven with Seris, Chloe, Eve, and Rena.

* * *

Everyone was sound asleep and Ara was having a wonderful dream, but this only became a chance for Gumiho to take over her body. Ara slowly grew nine fluffy tails, hair going from black to white, and eyes opening revealing crimson red irises. Getting up, Silver(Gumiho) walks over to Raven's room in a white kimono that blended into her skin. Quietly opening the door, Silver makes her way towards Raven who only had boxers on. Silver then perched herself on top of Raven. As soon as Raven started opening his eyes, Silver places a finger on Raven's forehand and puts a spell on him. Raven felt dizzy for a few seconds, once his vision clears, he comes face to face with Seris in a silk kimono.

**Raven-"S..Seris, but you...This is a dream isn't it?"**

**Seris-"Yes, Raven. But even if this is a dream, I want you to indulge yourself."**

Silver, currently seen as Seris, slowly removes her kimono showing a body that glows with the moon light. Raven, with possessed eyes, starts kissing Silver's neck and makes his way to her lips. Silver's tails begin to wag in amusement decided to go straight into the main course. Standing on her knees, presenting her bust to Raven for him to taste, carefully positions herself above his pulsing member. Before she could punish the body that isn't hers suddenly freezes and a voice belonging to Ara rings in her head.

**Ara-"Silver, Stop! You shouldn't trick Raven like this."**

**Silver-"But you really want this don't you? I'm just helping."**

**Ara-"I...it's not like that. I just l.l..like him a l..little, because h..he is kind and u..understanding a..and."**

**Silver-"I saw your dreams or should I say fantasies as you sleep. Hmmm let's do this then."**

Ara and Silver switch out and Ara absolutely flustered seeing herself nude, hovering above a massive rod. Raven, seeing Ara as Seris, grows impatient and places his hands on her hips. Ara tries to say "stop" but chokes up as Raven's length pierces through her hymen then into her womb. Nearly losing consciousness, Ara begins to take heavy breathes, not able to scream. Soon Ara finds herself kissing and moaning into Raven's mouth drunk on lust. Ara thinking in her mind,"I'm melting, I'm melting!" More minutes go by as Raven drowns Ara in this new feeling. Silver made it more extreme by feeding into Raven's illusion.

**Seris-"I love you, Raven!"**

**Raven-"Seris!"**

Raven does one last big thrust into Ara and releases his thick essence. Raven's illusion of Seris disappears, showing Ara on her back with an erotic expression and her entrance oozing a mixture of their love juices and blood. Raven shocked quickly leans down to Ara frantically asking if she was hurt, but the Sakra Devanam whispers in his ear,"You're still dreaming, Raven. So love me more." Raven goes primal and his night with Ara rages on.

* * *

Raven suddenly wakes up in a cold sweat, looking around as if his life depended on it.

**Raven-"What in *huff* Velder was that. *huff* Those girls are turning me into *huff* something indecent."**

Raven walks into his bathroom to splash some water on his face, at the same time, Ara sneaks out of the closet and rushes back to her room. Ara stumbles to her bathroom and takes a shower. Ara places her fingers at her entrance and spreads her petals, letting Raven's seed spill out.

**Silver-"He sure let out a lot, it was as if he tried to..."**

**Ara-"D...don't say a..anymore, Silver."**

* * *

The next morning, Raven looked dead tired eating his breakfast. Ara came down in high spirits saying good morning to everyone, only hugging Raven from behind. Raven nearly spits up his drink and gives a shaky"good morning" back at Ara. Now the Veteran Commander feels a variety of glares coming from multiply directions. Chloe giving Raven an obnoxiously evil smirk, Eve with her poker face, but a clear aura saying,"you're first obligation is to make offspring with me" and Rena with a deceiving smile with killing intent behind it. Elsword, Aisha, and Chung just continued to enjoy their meal leaving Raven to fend for himself.

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks**

Raven: Ara, how are the soft drinks selling? ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Ara: Great, Raven senpai. Here, have a sip. (*｀▽´)_旦

Raven: Thanks. （ ´∀｀）

Lamune: Raven, I need you at the cash register! (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~

Raven: Alright! Thanks again, Ara. ( ＾∇＾)

Ara: Raven senpai's l..lips touched the can w...which means, R..Raven senpai's indirect k..k..kiss. ～(^з^)


	6. Apple and Grape Pie

Elsword was resting in his boxers, snoring the night away before a small voice wakes him up. Elsword tilts his head towards the voice and sees the Dimension Witch, in a light-purple nightgown that reaches just above the knees, rubbing her eye with one hand and hugging a pillow with the other.

**Aisha-"Let me sleep in your bed."**

Elsword didn't say anything and just lifted his sheets, welcoming her in. Aisha lays down with her back pressed against him, Elsword can smell a sweet fragrance of her shampoo in her hair. Moving one hand to her breast and the other sliding down, Elsword begins rubbing her sensitive areas getting cute reactions from Aisha. Aisha squeezes her pillow harder as the hands of the Infinity Sword find their way underneath her clothes. Even though they were half asleep, Elsword couldn't stop teasing her. Aisha now biting down on pillow to repress her moans, finds it more difficult as Elsword starts kissing the back of her neck and uses his hands more aggressively. Focusing more on her sensitive spots, his starts teasing Aisha's nipple between his fingers; pinching, pulling and rolling it. A technique he learned from watching a certain Veteran Commander in the White Mist Swamp with a particular Night Watcher. Elsword even introduced a finger into Aisha's entrance, drenching his hand and her panties in love juices. A few minutes later, Aisha's twitches as she lets out a small orgasm.

Ever since discovering Raven's secret, Elsword on occasion would spy to learn new things. Whether it was in Velder with Chloe, in Altera with Eve, or Hamel with Ara. Just recently, he observed Raven perform an intense form of foreplay on Rena in Elder. So gathering all he witnessed together, Elsword turns on to his back with Aisha on top, causing the sheets to move to the side, revealing their current sex position. He added another digit to enter into Aisha, but this time with the other hand, so he could place the fingers covered in her juices in her mouth. Elsword, nibbling on her ear, could feel her tongue swirling around his fingers, tasting herself, and at the same time, her entrance clamps down harder on his fingers currently working their way in and out of her wet flower. Elsword now pulling his index finger out of Aisha's mouth with a pop sound, places his hands on each thigh to spread her legs wide open. Looking down, Aisha could see an aching rod resting against her pink petals. Aisha who is the only one with free hands, pushes her panties to the side and then helps guide him in. Upon entry, the Dimension Witch yelps in ecstasy and throws her head back, only for her Infinity Sword to bite some more on her neck.

Elsword now knew why Raven was biting Rena on the neck because Aisha was getting tighter and tighter, increasing their pleasure to the max. Elsword launching his hips upward, he could feel himself reaching the deepest part of Aisha. Time goes by as Elsword continues to pump Aisha until finally both reach their climax. Turning back on his side, still holding on to Aisha, he slips out of her and throws his blanket over them. Aisha could feel Elsword's seed as it starts leaking out, but closes her legs tight to stop it, containing the warmth inside. At last the two settle down and fall into a slumber.

* * *

The night is still young and Elsword could hear his name being called again. With his eyes still closes and his grip around Aisha holding firm, he just grumbles, thinking it was just Aisha talking in her sleep. Then he feels a tap on his forehead. Elsword realizes that he is holding both of Aisha's hands in his and his eyes shot wide-open to see a painful expression on a Tactical Trooper's face. Elsword hisses,"Chung, don't just creep in someone's room." Chung whimpers back,"But I really need some help. The others aren't in their rooms and Raven told me to talk to you." Elsword sighed in defeat and slowly guides Aisha's hands to her pillow where she switches her grip from his hands to her fluffy friend. Quietly slipping on his boxers and sneaking out of the room with Chung, who is in a plain white shirt and blue boxer, both boys sit in the hallway to discuss what was troubling Chung Seiker.

**Elsword-"What's the problem, Chung?"**

**Chung-"It's terrible, Elsword. Possibly the biggest embarrassment to the Seiker bloodline."**

**Elsword-"Just say it."**

**Chung-"You know that lovely COBO banker, Luriel?"**

**Elsword-"Yes, you keep reminding me how madly in love you two are. What happened?"**

**Chung-"I dove in like an imbecile and harmed her. Now she is definitely thinking how pathetic I am."**

**Elsword-"Um...I guess I should ask exactly what happened?"**

**Chung-"Well..."**

_Flashback: two hours earlier_

Chung was in his usual outfit minus the bulky armor, walking around Hamel with the moon glowing brightly down on him. His walk ends at the bank containing Luriel, the girl who stole the heart of the Tactical Trooper. Chung knocks on the door with some hesitation, but manages to follow through. Hearing soft footsteps, the door opens with Luriel in a long nightgown holding a candle. Luriel quickly realizes who it was, even without her glasses, and invites him in. As they walk towards her room, Chunk soon notices that her gown, though covering everything, was practically transparent with the candle shining through revealing the outline of her body very clearly. To his surprise, she was wearing nothing underneath, making his body temperature rise. Upon reaching her room, they both take a sit on her bed and lock eyes with each other. Until the candle flame on the nightstand vanished with the wind, the couple touch lips. During this intimate moment, Luriel found herself completely nude laying on the bed and Chung only in his boxers taking in the cute sight of an innocent Luriel shyly covering her small chest and lower region.

Chung, impatience, jumps right into it and pulls out his raging member at her entrance. Sadly, once his pushes the tip in, Luriel screams in pain and kicks Chung in the stomach. Luriel goes straight into apologetic mode, hugging Chung's head against her small frame, rubbing his spiky blonde hair.

**Luriel-"I..I'm so sorry,Chung. Are you alright?"**

**Chung-"I'm f..fine, but more importantly are you okay?"**

**Luriel-"Yes, but I never expected it hurt so much I guess. So maybe we're not ready."**

Chung only nodded, but in his mind all he could think about was the word "hurt" coming out of her mouth. Luriel and Chung kiss again, and the Tactical Trooper takes his leave. Chung walked as if he was defeated all the way back to his room. After some time feeling guilty, Chung decided to ask for advice because this calamity was bothering him to no end. First, he tried, Eve, Rena, Ara, and Chloe, but none answered their doors. Next, he knocked on Raven's door, but was quickly told to try Elsword. Lastly, sneaking into Elsword's room this time, he asks his friend directly.

_End of Flashback  
_

**Elsword-"Ha ha ha, you were nailed in the stomach?"**

**Chung-"It couldn't be helped, I rushed things and now Luriel thinks I'm a hopeless soul."**

**Elsword-"I'm sure that's not the case... Wait, why didn't you knock on Aisha's door?"**

**Chung-"It was quite obvious she would be in your room."**

**Elsword-"Why?"**

**Chung-"Despite all the fighting between you two, everyone knows you two are in for each other."**

**Elsword-"Huh, didn't notice how nosy people are, but back to you. What exactly do you want?"**

**Chung-"Tips, techniques, anything to please Luriel."**

At first Elsword explains to Chung on what to do, but receives a negative reaction from Chung, because he did exactly what Elsword did and failed. Running out of things to say, Elsword had no choice but to show where he got his moves from. Tip toeing towards Raven's room, Elsword quietly cracks the door open and inside shocks Chung. The Veteran Commander was plunging himself in and out of two elves, switching between them, Rena, the Night Watcher, on top of Chloe, the Eclipse Enforcer, both firmly pressed on each other as Raven indulges himself in both of them. On his left side was Eve, the Battle Seraph, in a tongue battle with Raven while she grinds herself against his Nasod arm. On the other side was Ara, the Sakra Devanam, who was getting her honeypot penetrated by his fingers as he held her in place with her back pushed against him and his arm sandwiched between her bust, reaching her pink petals. Looking intensely at this harem Raven was losing himself in, causes Elsword to have a small nose bleed and Chung to have geyser of blood shoot out his nose.

Elsword starts dragging Chung towards his room, then hits the poor fellow to get him back to his senses.

**Chung-"W..was that Raven and and and..."**

**Elsword-"Sure is, I'm not sure how long he's been doing it though, but Raven definitely knows what he's doing."**

**Chung-"But what's the point in showing me t..t..t..that?"**

**Elsword-"What else? I learned from watching Raven from the shadows. So this is your chance to ask Raven directly for advice tomorrow."**

**Chung-"A hero shouldn't spy on a fellow hero, but I just broke that rule too. I...I guess I can try."**

**Elsword-"Cool, because I'm too embarrassed to ask himself myself, so I had to do some recon by watching him."**

**Chung-"Then you really should be put in jail!"**

* * *

The next morning, Chung and Elsword invite Raven for a bite to eat. Raven drinks some hot tea only for it to come spraying out of his nose when...

**Elsword & Chung-"Master Raven, teach us the art of sex!"**

**Raven-"Ow, my nose. What are you boys blabbering about?"**

**Elsword-"Chung here has failed to please a girl he likes and requires help from a master."**

**Chung-"And Elsword wishes to learn many more techniques from you without needing to spy on your sexual moments with the other girls."**

**Raven-"Elsword, you should stop that or you will go to jail and Chung, you don't need to ask another man on how to perform these ... private acts."**

**Elsword & Chung-"But but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but but ..."**

**Raven-"Alright! Elsword, only a few tips if you stop spying on me. And Chung, I will share some with you too and some words of encouragement. And one more thing, Don't refer to me as master and don't put me in the same sentence as "the art of sex."**

**Elsword & Chung-"No problem Raven sensei!"**

**Raven-"That's the same thing!"**

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks**

Aisha: ...and a grape pie. That will be 24 ED. (｡◕‿◕｡)

Customer: Here, keep the change. （●´∀｀）ノ

Aisha: Thank you very much, please proceed to the second window. (◠‿◠)

Customer: That girl is pretty cute, I wonder if she has a boyfriend?" （￣ー￣）

Elsword: Here's your drink and grape pie, you piece of sh... I..I mean, dear customer. (ಠ_ಠ)

Customer: Geez, what's your problem. Anyway, what's that purple hair cutie's number, shorty? (´ー`)ﾉ

Elsword: Rage Cutter! (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

Customer: Ayyieeeee! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Lamune: Elsword, please go on break. Um, Aisha for the customers' sake, you take a break as well." ヽ(´□｀)ﾉ

Aisha-Uh, sure thing. (´･_･`)?


	7. Author's Note

These are some reasons why I believe Raven just looks good with Chloe, Eve, Rena, and Ara, if the hints in the story wasn't clear.

***Chloe-x-Raven*-** Chloe is also a leader of a gang as Raven is the leader of Crow Mercenary Knight. Raven lost himself in rage becoming the mind controlled Nasod-human hybrid before meeting the Elgang, similar to how Chloe later becomes Chloe the Corrupt then later on to Fallen Chloe.

***Eve-x-Raven*-** Even though Eve and Raven seem nothing more than teammates, I think there's something more to it. Plus, I get the whole Adam(Raven) and Eve vibe with Raven being half Nasod and Eve wanting to revive her race. This convinces me that they can be a couple.

***Rena-x-Raven*- **Pretty obvious, before the other characters came along, it was Rena and Raven. Someone told me it was really Rena who broke the Nasod mind control device on Raven when Raven saw a resemblance between her and his deceased fiancee, Seris.

***Ara-x-Raven*-** At first it was the eyes and hair matching, then an idea fell on me where Ara should think of Raven as an older brother figure, because his age is probably close to Ran's, Ara's actually brother. So why not evolve this sibling-like relationship to an adult relationship, which would probably get Ran beyond pissed off if he ever found out.

* * *

Elsword and Aisha, no argument, they're perfect for each other.

* * *

With Chung I decided on Luriel(or Ruriel if you're Asian like me) because well I'm not sure. Choosing between her and Ariel, I had to go with the shy Luriel to go with Chung's first and unsuccessful night. As much as I have written, I might as well give Chung both or maybe not.

* * *

********Thanks for reading this page, and if you want to share any of your reasons for certain couples or in my case harems, please don't hesitate to write some otherwise I can assume my reasons are good to begin with. Oh. by the way, I live near a Starbucks, so I ended up thinking about Elbucks to kinda go with the fic. When I thought about it, Chloe reminds me of coffee, Eve is chai tea, Rena is milk, and Ara is soda pop. And Raven gets to drink them ALL!******************


	8. Lemonade

Lamune :Well, here's one for Chung.

* * *

It's been a few days after a successful siege of the Water Temple and Ran has been saved, resulting in Ara giving a surprise super special gift to Raven. Ran still has his usual look, but never the less, he acts the way he use to when he was with Ara back at home. Anyway, back to the current situation, Raven is finishing his embarrassing lecture to Elsword and Chung. The trio kept meeting at the same food stand, going over things and Raven couldn't help but whisper the techniques to avoid any questionable looks from those around them. Elsword always looked enthusiastic and amazed, while Chung had a serious expression with a face completely flushed.

**Raven-"A..anyway, the point is that you just don't rush, Chung. And Elsword, I pretty confident that you can manage without my help, because this is sort of ...creepy."**

**Chung-"I s..see, so e...ease Luriel into i...it, before landing the c..critical hit."**

**Raven-"...It's not a battle, Chung, but I guess that's the same concept."**

**Elsword-"What's creepy about asking for positions Aisha might like?**

Raven and Chung let out a deep sigh, but later all of them freeze as a dark blade finds it place in front of the Veteran Commander's face. All three turn their heads towards the holder of the sword to see Ran with killer intent.

**Ran-"Which one of you scumbags deflowered my precious Lotus, Ara?"**

Chung chokes on his lemonade, remembering the erotic face Ara was making when he saw her in Raven's harem the other night. Veteran Commander and Infinity Sword just keep their composure, but Tactical Trooper was struggling. Chung was looking around frantically and shaking from nervousness. Ran then points his sword at the poor guardian.

**Ran-"You, Prince Seiker. You know something don't you? These two stink of indecent acts and you know why."**

**Chung-"Idon'tknowanything,indecentactswhatarethose ,sexneverheardofit!"**

Chung was sweating from his rant and Ran noticed his constant transition of his eyes switching between him and Raven. Ran confirming the culprit, swings his sword at Raven, where the attack was stopped by his Nasod arm. Raven with a firm grip on the blade and facing Ran in the eyes, while Elsword snickers at the dispute.

**Ran-"So, Veteran Commander Raven, I can assume you'll take responsibility for this."**

**Raven-"I'm well prepared, so perhaps you can hold off on your assassination attempt."**

**Ran-"I'm just testing if you're worthy. The killing intent is necessary, but I doubt you'll survive."**

**Raven-"I..I see."**

Raven shadow steps backwards and begins running away from the enraged brother leaving behind an entertained Infinity Sword and a guilt-ridden Tactical Trooper. Elsword just nudges Chung wishing him luck with Luriel. Chung felt guilty, because his can sympathize with Raven and yet he ratted him out in a way. The four maidens that chose to make Raven their partner had reasons so deep, that he is the one and only answer to their needs and to a much bigger surprise, they agreed to share him without a second thought. But now Chung's moment of true was nearing and he couldn't help feel edgy. Finishing their breakfast, the two go their separate ways; Elsword is off finding Aisha and Chung spending some time with Luriel around Hamel on her day off.

* * *

Night time rolls around and Chung goes on his stroll towards the COBO bank to prove Luriel he has what it takes to please her. Knocking on the door, Luriel looks out her window to she her Guardian and quietly calls him up. Chung walks up stairs getting more nervous with every step, distracted by his thoughts, Chung never noticed the gaze watching his every step. Chung is suddenly pulled into another room by the collar and is then thrown onto the floor. Hitting his head in the confusion, Chung rubs his bruised head with his eyes closed. The Tactical Trooper grumbles in pain, but something lands on his lap, forcing him to shoot his eyes open. Ariel, the attendant from COBO who will suit your adventuring needs, was looking at Chung with her big blue orbs. Ariel, in a nightgown that matches Luriel's, places her hands on Chung's chest, then surprises the prince with a small peck on the lips.

**Chung-"Ariel! What are you doing!?"**

**Ariel-"He he Don't be a drama queen, Chung."**

**Chung-"B..but what are you doing? If Luriel sees us, I would.."**

**Ariel-"Shhhh. Do you want Luriel to hear us? Anyway, I'm happy to know that you really care for Luriel and I care for her just as much."**

**Chung-"Good, so return to bed, Ariel. I need to meet up with Luriel."**

**Ariel-"No."**

**Chung-"Why not?"**

**Ariel-"Because I've heard how you handled your first night, hurting Luriel. These walls aren't sound proof you know."**

Chung slumped his head, because he was both ashamed and embarrassed. Suddenly a voice coming from the hallway spooks the two.

**Luriel-"Ariel, do you know if Chung came by? I don't think he could've gotten lost in the bank."**

**Ariel-"Chung remembered he had to do something, so he told me to tell you that, when he bumped into me. Sorry, I was still half asleep and forgot."**

**Luriel-"It's alright, well at least he wasn't lost. I'm going to bed then. Good night."**

**Ariel-"Good night."**

Ariel held her hands over Chung's mouth the entire time, waits until she hears a door close shut before removing them. Chung just glares at Ariel who just takes a deep breath in relief.

**Chung-"Now I deceived her. Can you tell me the reason for silencing me now?"**

**Ariel-"For Luriel's sake. You are just going to hurt her again."**

**Chung-"I was going to prove you wrong but you had to interrupt. I learned some useful tips from Rav... an expert."**

**Ariel-"That's why I had to stop you. Words are words. The best training is to experience it first hand."**

**Chung-"That is what tonight was for, Ariel. So get off me."**

**Ariel-"No. I...I need to c..confirm if y..you're r..ready."**

**Chung-"What?"**

Ariel slides her gown down her shoulders holding a flustered expression, still maintaining eye contact with Chung.

**Ariel-"I will serve as your training p...partner until you're ready, u...understand?"**

**Chung-"This is ridiculous..."**

**Ariel-"Understand."**

Chung was unable to protest any further once Ariel seals his lips with hers. Chung suddenly remembers the many tips from the talks with Raven. Even if it wasn't Luriel, Chung became stubborn from being called a failure, thus forgetting his morals for the purpose of proving Ariel wrong. The COBO attendant is shocked by Chung's sudden action of sticking his tongue into her mouth. Ariel tried pushing away, but his arms wrapped behind her back keeping her pressed against him. Ariel started to have trouble catching her breath as Chung's tongue continued coiling around hers. Minutes pass and the two part leaving a line of saliva between them. She was dazed, but the Tactical Trooper went straight back into it causing more muffled moans coming from Ariel. Now working his way down her neck line, Chung decided to get to his feet and walk towards the bed with Ariel still pressed against his body. Chung laying on top of a brave Ariel, started stripping her gown completely off then her white panties. Ariel couldn't hold on to the brave attitude and covered her face. The Tactical Trooper took this opportunity to strip all his clothes to balance out the embarrassment.

Chung then took his attention to her defenseless lower region and spreads her legs open showing Ariel's most secrete place, causing her to yelp and look down. She nervously asks what he was doing, but was ignored as Chung indulges himself in her petals. Ariel squeezes her thighs together tightly around Chung's head, grabs his hair with one hand, and covers her mouth with the other. Chung felt himself get addicted to the taste, moving his tongue around inside, making the entrance more wet and dripping with love juice. Chung stops when a flood of Ariel's essence flows into his mouth, which he happily saviors. Ariel couldn't move, but Chung was still full of energy. All was going according to plan, except for the Ariel part. Moving on to the next step, Chung positions himself at her entrance and slowly inches himself in. Ariel grabbing onto his shoulders, begins to tighten every muscle in her body. It wasn't long until Chung feels a wall and prepares to break it. Thrusting through and tearing her hymen, Chung quickly silences Ariel's scream with a deep kiss and begins pumping in and out of her. Raven was right about being unable to put the feeling into words. Chung felt the screams turning into moans in their kiss. Now wrapping her arms around his head, Ariel deepens the kiss, causing Chung to feel whole different level of pleasure as she tightens up even more.

The night goes on, as the two try their best to kept their voices down. Ariel unleashes her last orgasm of the night followed by Chung unloading his seed deep into her, making her toes curl up. Chung pulls out noticing blood mixing with their love juices, realizing that Ariel was no better off than he was. Ariel was huffing and puffing, trying to catch her breath while Chung waited for her response.

**Chung-"How was that? With this, Luriel should be..."**

**Ariel-"*huff* No, that wasn't *huff* good, we have to keep *huff* training if *huff* you want any *huff* hope with Luriel."**

**Chung-"W...why?"**

**Ariel-"We didn't *huff* release together *huff* and you have *huff* to take responsibility *huff* for being my first."**

**Chung-"W...well you're at fault and..."**

**Ariel-"You *huff* wanted both of us *huff* anyway."**

Chung looked away dumbfounded, because she was right. Ariel always paid attention to Chung's lingering gaze going between her and Luriel, it was obvious. Ariel giggling at his reaction, gets up and pinches Chung's cheek. Taking her hair out of a ponytail, she walks over to the bathroom to wash up while hypnotizing the Tactical Trooper with her long glowing blonde hair, making Ariel giggle some more.

**Ariel-"Good night, Chung. Remember, you're not ready for Luriel yet."**

Chung snaps out of it after the bathroom door shuts, then realizing what he has done. Quickly changing back into his clothes, Chung runs out without causing a sound. Once inside his own room, Chung slides down his door.

**Chung-"What am I going to do? Ariel knows that I like them both, but I can't keep this from Luriel. But I'm not sure if Ariel will keep quiet about tonight, so I can't go against her word."**

Chung, overloading his brain, decided to solve this problem tomorrow. Falling face first into his pillow, slowly goes into a slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Chung is awaken by Elsword's voice, telling him he has mail. Chung lazily thanks him as he leaves and opens the envelope relieving a lemon scented letter. Chung blushes reading the letter and rushes downstairs to start the day. Chung eating breakfast, rereads the message in his head."Dear Chung, as you have failed to charm me in bed, you'll be denied any sexual interaction with Luriel until I see to that you succeed. P.S. Training will begin at lunch in the COBO Bank. Love Ariel." Chung looks lifeless in the eyes of the Elgang, but they continue eating thinking that he just didn't get a good night's sleep. Thus Chung's training days begin.

* * *

**Welcome to Elbucks**

Ariel & Luriel: Two lemonades, please. （＾▽＾）／＼（＾▽＾）

Chung: S..sure thing. Um *pssst* Raven, where are the extra lemons? (●´∀｀●)

Raven: We're out. ヽ(ー_ー )ノ

Chung: Dang, I only have one cup. （；￣д￣）

Elsword: Yo, Chung. Think fast! ( ^o^)ノ ．．．…_ｏ

Chung: Ahhhh! ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ

Lamune: Are you okay, Chung? （−＿−；）

Ariel: Chung, you have lemonade all over your face. Oh well. *lick*lick* (｡･ω･｡)

Luriel: E..excuse me. *lick*lick* （。-＿-。）

Chung: （*´▽｀*）


	9. Sports Drink

The Elgang were currently residing in Sander due to the appearance of Queen Karis terrorizing the place, but facing such a formidable enemy with a ferocious army to back her up, one thing remained favored above all else, TRAINING! Or that's what most warriors would think. The sun has yet to rise and only the Veteran Commander was awake, training on the outskirts while everyone else was sound asleep in their beds. Raven was without his jacket and shirt, swinging a staff with three boulders tied to it, nonstop, damping the surrounding sand in sweat. Deciding he's done enough, Raven drops the weight and wipes the sweat off with a towel in his inventory, then heads back to Sander for breakfast. Unknown to Raven was a certain Red Haired Knight was observing him train. Feeling his presence becoming faint, Pyro Knight, Elesis, jumps out from behind some rocks and examines the practice sword, seeing the wrapping around the handle covered in sweat and blood.

"To think, Elsword has such a swordsman as his ally and he doesn't take after his example. Hmph." Elesis scoffs at her little brother's laziness in the mornings. She then attempted to hold the massive weight herself seeing how she wields a claymore, but her overconfidence only backfires as she managed to lift the thing half-way before pulling a muscle in her shoulder. Wincing in pain, Elesis decided it would be best to return for breakfast as well.

Elesis joined the gang not to long ago, interacting enough with each member to know them and their strengths. In this case, Elesis was quickly interested with Raven noting that he too is skilled with both sword and flame. Sadly she was never in a party with Raven to fully grasp his true level of strength. Back to the present, everyone was in there pajamas including Raven after having taken a shower. Cooking was Rena seeing how it was her turn, but lending her a hand with the meat products was Chloe. Raven being first in the dining room, in a plain shirt and shorts, he was greeted with a morning kiss from Chloe, who was wearing a black apron covering a tank top and short shorts.

"First morning kiss GET. Rena, you're slow as usual." Chloe gives a smirk at Rena. The Night Watcher, in her white apron covering a white night gown, pouts and wraps her arms around his neck, then wiggles her tongue into his mouth, making wet noises causing Chloe to grit her teeth. Finally parting, leaving Rena satisfied and Raven dizzy, the others enter the room. Elsword with his bed head and boxers. Aisha in a frilly gown and hair down. Eve in an large shirt with long sleeves covering her hands and a crow feather emblem stitched on the left breast. Ara in a thin, white kimono. Finally, Elesis walks in with short shorts and a sports bras while rubbing her shoulder. Everyone began eating once all were seated.

"Where's Chung?" Rena asks while eating a salad.

"He's having breakfast over at the COBO sister's today."Elsword answers munching on a piece of bacon.

"Isn't that one of Raven's shirts, Eve? Looks a little big." Aisha questions Eve who was slowly eating away a Pocky stick.

"Yes. My spare clothes were unavailable and Raven kindly offered me one." Eve says back in her usual hard to read tone. Elsword was beside Eve and whispers,"Is that all he offered?" Eve gave her answer in the form of a slap. Aisha confused, simply went back to eating thinking that what every Elsword murmured, he deserved that slap.

Ara notices Elesis' uneasy look as she continues rubbing her shoulder leading her ask,"Is anything wrong, Elesis? You're arm is shaking."

Elesis says back,"It's nothing, just sore from training is all."

After everyone finished eating, they all went to do their own thing around Sander. Elesis on the other hand was stopped by Rena who offered her massage, noticing the pain as well. With her declination denied by Rena, Elesis found herself leaning against Rena's body as she worked on her right shoulder on a sofa. Elesis soon fell asleep.

Feeling well rested, Elesis started opening her eyes to see a large hand massaging her shoulder. Elesis fidgets a little realizing who it was and asks,"H..how long was I asleep, R..Raven?" Raven answers,"Only a few minutes, Rena asked me to take over while she ran to do some errands."

Elesis thanks Raven as he continued. Resting against him, Elesis also notices the size difference between them. The Veteran Commander asks if her shoulder feels any better in which the Pyro Knight replies with a yes. Raven got to his feet and started to walk off, but was stopped when Elesis asked if he would train with her if he had the time. He gladly agreed to it asking her for a convenient time. After giving him a reply, they set out to train. Both sparred with swords and witnessed each others' fire-based skills. This continued for days, making the bond between fellow swordsmen stronger.

* * *

One night, Elesis was heading to the kitchen for a glass of water, but stopped in her tracks when she started to hear muffled noises coming from  
Ara's room. Curious, Elesis didn't knock, but looked through the key hole find a shocking discovery. A naked Raven was on top of a nude Ara, grinding against her as she covered her mouth too silence the moans escaping her mouth.

"Ara... you need to...keep your voice down."Raven manages to word out while taking breaths in between.

"I ahhhh...can't help...mmmmm aahhhh...it. Kiss mmmme."Ara finally forces out as she locks lips with Raven. Feeling the end coming, Elesis could see Ara's toes curl up and Raven's hips give one last strong thrust before collapsing on Ara. Elesis sticks to the wall, taking in the shocking scene she just witnessed. Quickly getting her glass of water, Elesis forces herself to fall back asleep.

* * *

Training with Raven continues on, but Elesis starts to become distracted each passing day as Elesis stumbles upon more erotic scenes involving Raven. One of which includes Eve siting on Raven's lap while in a public water spring late at night, thinking that she was going to get the place all to her self. Hiding behind more rocks to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Today's the perfect day to acquire triplets, Raven." Eve explained to Raven.

"Then let's try our best for the future of the Nasod race."Raven says as he slowly enters Battle Seraph causing her to throw her head back. Both start to move, making the water splash around them. Elesis could hear Eve pleading for more love for the sake of her offspring which later became muffled moans from a deep kiss. Nearly two hours pass before she could hear Raven let out a strong grunt meaning he did what was asked of him. The sound of footsteps of them leaving grew silent. Elesis let out a huge sigh of relief, but felt a tingling sensation in between her legs realizing how wet she became from watching two people mating.

* * *

Another night of passion was on the way as Elesis secretly followed Rena and Raven who were making their way to a deserted plain of green. Elesis found a great hiding spot and waited for what's to come.

"You always preferred outdoors, Rena"Raven says observing the Night Watcher dance in the moon light.

"Well that's because you said I look astonishing in nature, remember? Well then, let's get to it."Rena says then slides her outfit off, showing off her nude body. Pushing Raven on his back, she moves onto unzipping his pants and taking his member in her hand. Stroking it until it became the way she wanted it. Rena positions his member at her entrance and proceeds to take it all in one go. Elesis could hear a scream of ecstasy echo through the air followed by deep breathes. Elesis could see Raven attacking her large bust as he nips and pinches at them causing more noises to erupt from Rena. Finally, she screams at the top of her lungs and hugs Ravens heads as he holds down Rena onto his member, making her take every last drop. Thus ends another day of the secret life of the Veteran Commander.

* * *

Elesis starts touching herself in bed after watching Raven ravish those women to the point where she soaks her panties in her love juices. "I hope Elsword never sees his sister in such a state." Elesis tells herself as she gets up to grab a new pair of clothes. Once she reached the drawer, she quickly plants her ear against the wall, hearing a familiar voice belonging to Chloe the Fallen. Biting her lip, Elesis couldn't stop her hands from traveling south and into her panties. Elesis could clearly hear Chloe hissing commands to go faster and harder to a grunting Raven who did just that. Elesis climaxes almost at the same time as the couple on the other side, falling to her knees dripping a lot more juices than before. Realizing her small, slender fingers weren't enough, Elesis finally decided to take the offensive.

The next day, Elesis and Raven met up at their usual spot to train. After hours of sparring, the two finally take a break. It was especially hot that day in the desert, the both of them were drenched in sweat causing them to strip off one layer of clothing leaving Raven with his under shirt and Elesis with a sports bra. They find a good place with a shadow and decided to rest there.

"I wonder if I'm getting any better, Raven." Elesis says while airing out her top.

"Of course you are, I expected no less from Elsword's older sister." Raven comments taking a sip of a sports drink.

Raven hands the bottle to Elesis who gladly took it and began drinking. Raven started to notice a stream of blue making it's way down to her white bra, later soaking into the fabric. The blue liquid made it's way further to where her nipple was, knowing that was due to how the cold beverage began to make a clear outline of it. Elesis withdrew her mouth from the bottle and looked over at Raven who looked away. Elesis got closer, asking what was wrong in a cute manner with hazy eyes, parted lips, and flushed cheeks. Raven looked down replying "nothing" to control his urges.

"Raven, I'm not attractive am I? I always thought that men only liked beautiful women."Elesis says in disappointment.

Raven quickly responds,"N...not all, Elesis. I'm not sure where such a claim would come from, but without doubt you're beautiful."

Elesis smiles and jumps on Raven, giving him a peck on the lips, then forces her tongue into his mouth. Releasing his lips then resting on his body in a sitting position, Elesis takes off her bra showing him her B cups.

"Forgive me if mine aren't as big as Rena or Ara's."Elesis shyly says pushing her breasts together. Raven gives a bored sigh and lifts himself up on his elbows to nip and suck on them reassuring her that they were perfect. Elesis suddenly felt something bump up against her private region, telling her it was time. After parting from another kissing session, Elesis unbuckle his pants to see his large girth pop out, surprising her.

"C..can this really fit inside m...e?" Elesis asks with worry.

"Don't worry, Elesis. You've seen Eve receive it haven't you at the water spring."Said Raven as his places his member at her untouched entrance.

"You knew I was watching!? I'm very much in shame." Elesis looks down in disappointment which soon turns into a pained expression once Raven started to break her hymen, drawing blood. Elesis couldn't help but bite down on his shoulder, also drawing blood. Reaching the deepest part of her, Raven slowly go back and forth. Elesis felt bliss faster than she expected, as she felt the warmth of his member reaching further and further. Elesis stopped Raven from moving, telling him that she was going to do all the work. It wasn't before Raven felt the need to explode after Elesis picked up the pace making harsher slapping noises when their bodies collide.

"I'm...almost ready." Raven manages to says bracing Elesis' legs.

"Inside! Do it Inside! Make me Yours, Raven!"Elesis screams as her body fidgets from a massive orgasm and Raven unloads into her directly.

Resting in the shade, Raven still had Elesis laying naked on top of him, both catching their breath. Elesis suddenly looks up after she heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem! Elesis it's not fair claiming him during the day. We all have rules to follow and we expect you two follow them as well." Rena says with a fake smile and a vain popping out of her forehead.

Eve steps out to say,"Indeed, Elesis. This would be considered foul play. Unacceptable."

"I guess this means a welcoming harem is in order, Raven." Chloe announces licking her lips in excitement. Raven could only groan feeling exhausted beyond believe.

"So, please continue to your heart's content, Miss Elesis." Ara says with innocent intent.

"Then let's go again, Raven. This will be our secret from Elsword." Elesis whispers in Raven's ear.

* * *

Somewhere else in Sander, Elsword sneezes feeling his sixth sense kicking in.

"Someone must be talking about you Elsword."Aisha claimed.

"Yeah, probably my sister." Elsword assumes continuing on with the day.


	10. Alternate World(Milk)

Here's an alternate plot in which Raven is only with Rena and takes place a few years in the future.

* * *

Taking residents in a small house in Ruben, both, Night Watcher and Veteran Commander, rest beside each other on white sheets enjoying a quiet, peaceful morning. Rena curled against up Raven's chest while feeling his arms wrap around her. Raven was having good dreams, knowing Rena was right there beside him. There was one person though, who wasn't having that same warm aura surrounding him as he glared through the cracked door. After taking a deep breath, the figure dashes out in a black flash with a weapon ready. With a battle cry, he jumps and swings down his weapon as hard as he could down on Raven's head. The light thump from the wooden sword made Raven stir, making him and Rena sit up to see what the commotion was about.

"What are you doing, Auberon? Shouldn't you be training with the Night Savers?" Raven says rubbing his head.

The small boy with very dark green hair, pointed ears and amber eyes, in an Elfin uniform, looks up to them and answers,"Headmaster said we were on break due to the upcoming festival, so we were send home early."

"I almost forgot about that, but you don't seem too interested." Said Rena yawning then resting her head on Raven's shoulder.

"I don't have time for a festival. I'll use the time for training, so Father I challenge you and mother to a fight!" Auberon announces as he pointed his wooden sword at the couple.

"Okay okay, after breakfast." Raven says while patting the boy's head. Rena giggled at the challenge and kissed his forehead causing him to rub it off after saying that he isn't a little kid anymore. Raven and Rena get dressed in their usual outfits and head for the kitchen to have breakfast. After everyone finished, Auberon starts pulling his parents outside and handed Raven a stick while Rena sat on a stump to watch.

"Today, your winning streak ends here, father!" Auberon yells as he charges with his wooden sword which is parried effortlessly by Raven holding flimsy stick.

"That makes 100 wins for me, Auberon." Raven says picking up Auberon's sword and tossing it to him. Both ready their weapons and continues their match.

A few hours of being overpowered with ease, Auberon finally falls on his back in exhaustion then fell asleep. Raven walked up to Auberon to wake him but Rena had a better idea. Auberon started to wake up to find that was being carried on Raven's back.

"Did you sleep well, dear? We're at the Altera El Shard Mining Festival right now. I thought i would be fun if we all went." Rena said as she handed him a crepe which he gladly took.

Auberon climbed onto Raven's shoulders to share his desert, which he ended up smearing it across Raven's cheek and later, Rena intimately licked it off. Watching the Chief of the Village make a speech, Rena couldn't help but squeeze Raven's arm harder as she finally whispers her news in Raven's ear. The Veteran Commander smiled and gave Rena a kiss. Raven then asks when she knew and Rena tells him that it was a while ago.

Rena then says, "And I'm going to name her... Seris."


End file.
